Hidden Tragedies
by ness345
Summary: The Nomad crew travel to Eire where they discover that Maeve still has some more tragedies hidden in her past. MaeveSinbad pairing.
1. Going home

Hey guys, I'm back with another story! Hope you'll all enjoy it adn please be sure to let me know if you do. Oh, and r4emember, I don't own any of the characters except those I made up. Anyway, enjoy!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Maeve woke up with a strange feeling. It wasn't one of evil or pain, she knew that much. It was more a sense of familiarity, of coming home. But Maeve knew that wasn't possible, Sinbad had said they were sailing…home. She had presumed he'd meant Baghdad, but now she thought about it, he had been grinning like a loon. She quickly dressed and raced top deck in time to make out the shape of land to the starboard side. She swiftly made her way to the tiller where Sinbad was standing.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

"Good morning Maeve" Sinbad returned with a smile. "And how are you this fine morning? I'm fine by the way, thank you for asking"

"Sinbad" she growled threateningly.

"We're just off shore from Eire" he grinned

"What in Goddesses name are we doing here?" She demanded. "You said we were going to Baghdad"

"No, I said we were going home. This is your home is it not?"

"No, not anymore, and it hasn't been in a long time" she sighed.

"I know, the Nomad is my home too now, but I still like to go back to where I grew up, reminisce and all that…"

"No" she sighed, frustrated. "You don't understand, I can't go back there, ever again. I don't want to be reminded" and with that she turned and fled back down below to her cabin, leaving a very confused captain.

"Did I do something wrong Dermott?" he asked the hawk who was perched next to him. "I thought Maeve would love to see her home again"

'Too much has happened there, the memories are too painful'

"Dermott?" asked Sinbad. "Did you just say that?"

'You heard me Sinbad?'

'Great thought' Sinbad. 'And now I'm hearing things'

'Sinbad, you can really hear me? I wonder how'

"Ok Dermott, speaking to me telepathetic…telepath…"

'telepathically' prompted Dermott.

"Whatever. Talking to me is one thing, but reading my thoughts is another"

'Sorry Sinbad, I couldn't help it'

"Well, try harder next time. Anyway, what's wrong with Maeve?"

'Oh captain, me getting turned into a hawk was only one chapter of Maeve's life, there is much that happened afterwards'

"Like what?" probed Sinbad.

'You know I can't tell you that Sinbad'

"I know, it's just I've never seen her this distressed before, I didn't mean to upset her"

'I know that Sinbad, and so does she'

"I'd better go and make sure she's alright" worried Sinbad. "Doubar, take the tiller" he yelled.

"Aye aye little brother" smiled Doubar before relieving Sinbad.


	2. Spy

Sinbad arrived at Maeve's door and knocked gently.

"Come in" she answered in a shaky voice. Sinbad gently opened the door and entered the cabin. He spotted Maeve sitting on her bed, it was clear she had been crying, but Sinbad knew better then to comment on it.

"I just wanted to apologise for coming here without warning you, I should have checked first" he smiled. Maeve shook her head slightly.

"No" she smiled. "It was a lovely gesture, you weren't to know. It's not as if I've ever said anything about my homeland anyway"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have to go on shore for some supplies, you don't have to come along of course"

"No" she said, not really surprising Sinbad at all. He knew by now that Maeve would NEVER be left behind, no matter how bad she felt. "I'll come; the fresh air should do me good. Just one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't mention anything to the others, ok?"

"Of course" smiled Sinbad whilst gently wiping away a tear that had found its way over Maeve's cheek. "Although, I may have already told Dermott"

"He'll already know anyway"

"Yeah, although he wouldn't tell me"

"What do you mean?" questioned Maeve.

"Well, he said that it was for you to tell me in your own time"

"You heard him?"

"Oh, yes. It was quite weird really. Oh, that reminds me, how do you stop him hearing your thoughts?" grimaced Sinbad. He was just grateful that Dermott hadn't heard anything incriminating about Maeve.

'Like what Sinbad?' questioned Dermott.

"Dermott" Sinbad yelled. "It's not funny and I will get you"

"Sinbad?" summoned Maeve, bringing him back. "What was that about?"

She smiled as Sinbad blushed. Now he knew how she felt every time Dermott said embarrassing things to her.

'But you make it so easy' laughed Dermott.

"Ok bird boy, brother or not I will get you" she yelled as Sinbad raised an eyebrow.

"You too?" he commented.

"Me too" she agreed. "I don't know where he is but we have a little spy somewhere, and you know what they do to spies…"

'Ok, I'm gone' laughed Dermott as they watched him soar out from his hiding place and into the sky.

"Why do you think I can talk to him all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure" replied Maeve. "It could be because now that you know Dermott is really a person, you expect to hear him more then before"

"I guess" agreed Sinbad.

"Besides" continued Maeve. "You've always had magic in you Sinbad"

"What do you mean?" asked Sinbad, but it was too late, Maeve was sashaying out the door.

"Remember Serendib's rune stones?" was the last thing he heard.


	3. Maeve's childhood

Sorry i took so long to update, but I've made this chappy twice as long to make up for it!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

As soon as the longboat touched the shore, the reality of the situation hit Maeve. She was in Eire, she knew this place, it had been eight years since she was last here, eight years since she swore she would never return…and here she was. All she wanted to do was run and hide, but she knew that never solved anything, so she decided it was time to face the past.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll meet you at the tavern later" she smiled.

She turned and started walking over a worn cliff path when she realised Dermott was following her.

This is something I need to do alone brother she told him. I'll meet you and the others in the Dragon Inn later. Do you understand?

I understand he said before flying back to Sinbad as Maeve carried on her way and disappeared behind a cluster of trees.

Sinbad started after her when Doubar caught his arm.

"Let her go, Little Brother" he whispered. "She obviously needs some time alone to face whatever demons are in her past"

Sinbad nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the place he'd last seen Maeve walk.

She'll be ok Dermott told him as he landed on a branch next to him. She just needs some space at the moment

"Well, I don't know about anyone else" smiled Doubar. "But it's been too long since I last tasted wine"

"Then I suggest we make our way to the nearest tavern" agreed Sinbad, finally tearing his eyes away for the clump of trees. "Lead the way Dermott"

So Dermott took off, leading them towards the Dragon Inn.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Maeve stood looking at an old, decrepit house, the place she used to call home. She tentatively walked around the outside, soft tears trickling down her cheeks as she entered the ruins. She weaved her way to the small room right at the back of the building and sat on the floor, letting the tears fall freely as she did so. She'd thought she had gotten over it years ago, buried the past, locked it away forever. And yet, here she was, crying her eyes out like a little girl. She forced herself to stop.

'Don't be silly Maeve' she told herself. 'You didn't cry back then and you certainly aren't going to start now'

It was then that she noticed the little doll lying hidden under a stone. She carefully removed the stone and lifted the doll, hugging it to her carefully as she remembered.

"Evie…EVIE" cried a small boy as he ran through the house.

"Dermie" cried his mother as he ran into her. "What have I told you about running through the house?"

"I'm sorry mama" he pouted. "I just wanted to show Evie the doll we made her"

"I know sweetie, but she's out with pa at the moment, she'll be back soon and you can show her then"

"How soon is soon?" moaned the small boy.

"Soon" laughed his mother. Just then the door opened and a young girl came running in.

"Oh ma, I had the best time ever!" she cried. "You'll never believe how fast I was going. And pa and me had this race and I won and…"

"EVIE" yelled the boy as he launched himself at the girl who giggled and swung him up into her arms and spun him around.

"Hello Dermott" she smiled. "Miss me?"

"Guess what me and mama made you, Evie" he shrieked. "We made you a doll" he smiled, wriggling out of her arms and plodding off to retrieve the doll he'd spent the most part of the day helping make.

The doll itself was nothing special. It was just a few old rags stitched together with a few buttons as eyes and stuffed with sheep wool, but for Maeve it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her father was a farmer, and there was no way they could afford a real doll.

"Oh Dermie" she cried, hugging the little doll to her. "It's beautiful. Did you make this?" she smiled, hugging her little brother to her.

"Yes" he smiled proudly. "Well…" he admitted. "Mama did most of it"

"But Dermott picked out all the parts, didn't you darling" smiled their mother as Dermott beamed and proudly nodded again.

"Yes, see, this part here is that old top that you love which is too small for you. This way you can still keep it forever"

"I love it" smiled Maeve just as her father entered. "Look what Dermott made me Pa" she showed him.

"Did my little boy really make this beautiful masterpiece?" he smiled.

"Yes I did" nodded proudly. "And ma helped me"

"Well don't we just have the most talented little boy ma" he grinned at his wife. "And our little Maevelynn here is as skilled a horsewoman as they come" he said as he swept both his children up into his arms. "Did she tell you she managed to beat me?"

"Did you really cookie?" asked her mother.

"I really did ma. You should have seen me, I was almost flying"

"Pappy, when will I get to ride a horse?" asked Dermott.

"When your older lad. But don't worry; you'll get your turn soon"

"Promise?"

"Promise" agreed his father as he kissed the little boy on his head. "Now let's see what ma's cooking for supper shall we? Maeve, why don't you go help our talented little toymaker here to wash up before supper"

"Of course Pa" smiled Maeve as she kissed his cheek before taking hold of Dermott's hand. "Come on Dermie" she smiled as she led him off. Their parents listened as Dermott's small voice floated down the passageway.

"Will I really be able to ride someday?"

"Of course" replied his sister. "And you'll be much better then any other horseman around" she assured.

"Don't we have the most wonderful kids?" smiled their mother as she watched her 10 year old daughter lead her four year old son off.

"That they are" agreed their father. "It's nice to know that they can always count on each other"

As Maeve snapped out of her little flashback she couldn't reprimand herself anymore and the flood gates really did open as she lay on the floor, hugging herself and crying her heart out over her father's choice of words. 'If only you knew' she thought. 'If only'.


	4. Denzel

"And that's when I told him that I was close friends with the Caliph, and that if he didn't release me now he'd have his head" laughed Doubar.

"And what did he reply" probed Firouz.

"Well, obviously he didn't believe me and ordered the guards to attack me, and that's when Sinbad showed up. As soon as the guards turned and saw Sinbad, they all fell to their knees and the head guy started issuing apologies as high as the moon. Didn't he Sinbad" roared Doubar until he realized that Sinbad wasn't with them anymore. "Sinbad" he called, trying to get his little brother's attention.

"Sinbad" called Firouz as he sobered up as well. Dermott squawked his try, causing Sinbad to jump.

"You back little brother?" grinned Doubar.

"Huh?" asked the normally aware captain.

"We've been calling you for ages Sinbad" laughed Firouz.

"Was something on your mind little brother?"

"Or someone?" added Firouz as Rongar smiled knowingly.

"Why do you always think that whenever I do something it's always about Maeve?" demanded Sinbad.

"Maeve?" asked Firouz innocently. "Who said anything about Maeve?"

"We were meaning that pretty little tavern wench over there who obviously has her eye on you" smiled Doubar as Sinbad turned to find a pair of pretty green eyes indeed staring at him. He turned back to his comrades with pink cheeks.

"Oh" he smiled embarrassed. "I knew that"

"Of course you did" laughed Doubar. "Don't worry bout the lass Sinbad, she's a big girl, she's not going to let anything harm her."

"I know that" argued Sinbad. "It's just…there's something obviously on her mind and…I don't know"

"Just try to relax Sinbad, she obviously just wanted some space to herself, it's not as if she gets much of that aboard a ship full of men"

"I know big brother, I just…"  
"Don't like to see her upset" sympathised Doubar. "Look, it's been over an hour, why don't you go see if she wants some company?"

"Or let her know that we have rooms for the night" winked Firouz.

"Yeah" smirked Sinbad. "If she stays out too late then she'll need to know which room is hers right"

"Right" laughed Doubar as his brother got up grinning.

"I'll be back in a bit" smiled Sinbad. "Try not to let Doubar get too drunk"

"Hey" smiled Doubar as Sinbad disappeared. "There's nothing wrong with having a bit too much to drink" stated Doubar adamantly to Firouz and Rongar. "It's not as if I can't handle myself"

"Of course" agreed Firouz as Rongar nodded, they both knew it was useless to get into an argument between Doubar and his wine.

Sinbad walked outside and held out his rainbow bracelet for Dermott to land on.

'Do you think this is a good idea Dermott' he asked the bird telepathically.

'Well, it's not as if your going to be able to relax without making sure she's alright, is it' he laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to know she's alright" he defended.

'Never said there was' laughed Dermott. 'Come on then captain, I'll lead you to my sister. Just, be prepared'

'For what?'

'Being yelled at'

'Why?' questioned Sinbad.

'Because you know what Maeve's like when she's upset, she takes everything the wrong way'

'I forgot about that admitted Sinbad. Still, you never know, there's always a first' smiled Sinbad before bumping into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking…" but he stopped as he realized that man had no interest in him whatsoever. Instead the man was looking curiously at the hawk the captain was holding.

"Dermott?" he asked.  
'Denzel?' Dermott asked through his mind link.


	5. Old friends

"My goodness Dermott, I haven't seen you in ages, what's it been? 8 years?"  
'It's been about that my old friend'

"What have you been up to?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said Sinbad. "But how do you two know each other, and how can you speak with Dermott?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologised the man. "I didn't see you there. My names Denzel, and Dermott and I are old friends. I knew him before he got turned into a hawk, and when he did I practised incredibly hard until we created a telepathic link between us. I guess it's easier if you already have a link. Talking telepaths, where's firefly, is she here?"

"Firefly?" asked Sinbad, feeling completely left out.

'Yeah, we were just on our way to find her'

"You mean Maeve? Why do you call her firefly?"

"Firefly was my nickname for her when we were younger. Dermott, Maeve and I all grew up here and were very close. When she was younger, Maeve had an incredible fiery temper, I don't know about now…"

"Oh yeah" grinned Sinbad as he thought about it. "She still does"

"Anyway, that's where the name comes from" smiled Denzel before his face suddenly darkened. "Wait a minute, she's here? Who's she with?"

"No one" admitted Sinbad. "She went off to think alone"

"We have to hurry" stated Denzel as he started walking in the direction they were headed.

'What's wrong my friend?' asked Dermott.

'It's Yassil Dermott, he's returned'

"Who's Yassil?" asked Sinbad, drawing Denzel to stop.

"You heard us?" he asked.

"Well, yes" shrugged Sinbad. "You're avoiding the question. I demand to know who Yassil is, and what he has to do with Maeve"

"Dermott, who is this arrogant, self-confident jerk anyway?"

'Oh I'm sorry Denzel laughs Dermott. This is captain Sinbad, Maeve and I joined his crew with Master Dim Dim before he got…well…taken away by a daemon'

"The Sinbad?" questioned Denzel.

"Yes" stated Sinbad proudly. Denzel just raised his eyebrow and looked at him strangely, almost like he was checking him out.

"Captain Sinbad eh" he said slowly. "So…what is Maeve to you?"

Sinbad opened his mouth to answer but Dermott got their first.

'Let's not start this now; we don't have time to revel in the huge book that is the relationship of Maeve and Sinbad, we have to find Maeve'

"But who is this 'Yassil'?" queried Sinbad.

'All you need to know' stated Dermott. 'Is that if he finds Maeve, she is history'

"Why didn't you say so?" yelled Sinbad as he started running to the path he'd seen her take earlier that day. "Dermott, try to reach her telepathically" he called to the hawk as he ran down the path, praying to Allah he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, Maeve had stopped crying and had started looking around the rest of the house. Smiling as she thought back to different parts of her childhood before coming out into what was her garden again. She was looking at the old flag stone path that Dermott and herself had helped there father lay when she noticed two feet in front of her. She looked up and saw a man that she never expected to see again, or at least she had hoped that she'd never see him again as long as she lived.

"I told you you'd live to regret it" snarled the man before Maeve was knocked out from behind.


	6. Yassil

'I can't reach her Sinbad' called Dermott anxiously.

"What does that mean?" yelled Sinbad frustratedly

'Basically, she's in trouble'

They soon rounded the corner and stopped when seeing an old decrepit house. It was obviously deserted years and years ago, and it didn't look like anybody had been there since.

"Maeve" yelled Sinbad as he ran into the house and checked all the rooms. He came out completely terrified for her safety.

'She's not here Sinbad' called Dermott, sounding equally as worried as Sinbad felt. Suddenly the captain spotted a shiny object gleaming in the sun. He ran towards it and realised to his horror that it was Maeve's sword. He bent down to retrieve it and noticed a small rag doll lying next to it.

"He's already been here" sighed Denzel. "We were too late"

"What do you mean too late?" queried Sinbad.

"I mean, if Yassil has her…then he has a plan, a plan that you never want to find out captain"

"Alright, someone is going to tell me who this 'Yassil' is and they are going to tell me NOW"

'Sinbad, Yassil is a pirate who tried to conquer Eire around 8 years ago. Eire is purely a farming Isle, the farmers here didn't know how to fight and the army was tiny. Yassil thought it was going to be plain sailing, but he met resistance'

"Maeve" whispered Sinbad.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Maeve awoke in a darkened room and instantly remembered who had her.

"Yassil" she screamed.

He entered with a smug grin on his face. "What is it my darling?"

"Oh cut the crap with me. Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge" he snarled as the chains around her suddenly tightened.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"You see Sinbad" continued Denzel. "Yassil had already captured the Island when Maeve arrived with Dim Dim to finally meet her parents again after all the years since she ran away"

'As soon as Maeve learnt of Yassil, her and Dim Dim went off to the castle to confront Yassil' added Dermott.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"But why?" asked Maeve. "You were trying to take a land that didn't belong to you. You were slaughtering anyone who gave you the wrong look, for crying out loud. What you were doing was wrong"

"And you think that bothers me, little witch?" he smirked as the fire ignited in her eyes once more.

"Don't call me WITCH" she screamed, sending magic flowing into the chains, only to have it zap her back.

"Don't waste your energy, the chains are magic, you can't break them" he laughed as Maeve slumped down.

"Why?" questioned Maeve again. "Surely you already had your revenge all that time ago when you slaughtered my parents, right before my eyes"

"Oh come now, you really thought I would let you off that easy?"

"EASY?" screamed Maeve. "You call that EASY? You turned me into an orphan; I had to console my little brother every night as he cried himself to sleep. I had to live with those nightmares the rest of my life. Don't you DARE tell me that was EASY"

"After what I have planned for you little witch, yes, that was easy" he smirked as he walked out the room.


	7. Finding Maeve

"So where's the worry? She beat him once before, she's more powerful now, she can beat him again" tried Sinbad.

"No" stated Denzel sadly. "Yassil went away and became more powerful then ever. He learnt magic and employed a scientist to help him, along with his massive pirate army. With strength, magic and science on his side, he's almost unbeatable"  
"Almost" repeated Sinbad. "But not totally invincible. We have to strike now, whilst he's not expecting us" he stated, making off the way the footprints lead"

"Are you insane?" questioned Denzel. "We'll all be captured in a heartbeat and slaughtered. He's not a forgiving man Sinbad, he's slaughtered people who so much as gave him the wrong look, and enslaved anybody who was outside at the wrong time."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, Maeve is in DANGER" he yelled as if it wasn't obvious already.

"It's a fool's plan captain, and I'm not a fool"

"Dermott, who is this jerk anyway"

'His name is Denzel Sinbad, he's a childhood friend of Maeve and I, so you'd better watch what you say because Maeve will have your head' smiled Dermott as Denzel laughed. 'Sinbad, Denzel's right. We can't take on Yassil with just the three of us; we're going to need a safer plan and the rest of the crew. We may not have magic, but at least we'll have Doubar's strength and Firouz's science should we need it. Not to mention Rongar's hearing, speed and endurance'

"Your right" admitted Sinbad. 'I just don't want to think of Maeve being alone with him. If we wait too long, there may not be a Maeve to rescue'

'Then lets hurry back and inform the crew, Captain' smiled Dermott as Sinbad turned and ran back towards the tavern.

'Come with us Denzel' said Dermott. 'We're going to need all the help we can get'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"So what are you going to do with me?" asked Maeve

"Well, I've been pondering that for 8 years now. At first I was just going to have you slaughtered, but that would be just too easy and wouldn't be quite satisfying enough. I mean, once your dead, end of pain, and I want you to suffer for a long time. So I stared watching you, I've watched your adventures aboard that little boat…"

"The Nomad's a ship" stated Maeve, not really sure why she corrected him.

"Your captain…Sinbad…he's quite handsome isn't he" smirked Yassil.

"What are you going to do to Sinbad?" said Maeve worriedly.

"Don't worry my dear" smiled Yassil. "I have nothing against Sinbad yet, it's you I'm after, only you have to suffer"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

The crew quietly approached the castle. After hearing of Maeve's kidnap, Doubar jumped to his feet and followed Sinbad straight back out again.

"Are you sure this is the place?" whispered Sinbad.

"Yes, Yassil overthrew our King and claimed the castle for himself. If he has Maeve anywhere, it'll be here"

"How are we going to find her?" whispered Doubar. "It's a big castle, she could be anywhere"

"There's a room in the castle that Yassil keeps his 'special' visitors"

"How do you know this?" asked Sinbad suspiciously.

"My, er, sister works here as a maid. She told me"

'I didn't know you had a sister Denzel' said Dermott as Sinbad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's a lot younger then me so she never hung around with us as kids" he assured quickly.

'Oh' said Dermott as Sinbad kept his thoughts to himself.

'What's the plan?' Rongar asked Dermott.

'Who was that?' asked Sinbad.

'Sinbad, you heard me?'

'Who are you, how do you know me?'

'Sinbad, it's me, Rongar'

'Rongar? You're pulling my leg'

Rongar quickly walked up to Sinbad and shook his head. 'It is me he' told Sinbad. 'I've been able to talk to Dermott telepathically for a while. It was him I was trying to talk to. I didn't know you were a telepath Sinbad'

'Neither did I until this morning' smiled Sinbad. 'It's good to finally talk to you my friend'

'Definitely' grinned Rongar. 'But what is the plan Sinbad?'

'I think splitting up will be too risky. We'll all follow Denzel to Maeve's room incase we meet anybody on the way'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

They quietly entered the castle and made their way down a narrow passageway.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" queried Sinbad. They hadn't met any guards yet which was strange if this 'Yassil' wanted Maeve so badly.

"Yes" Denzel whispered back. "It's just around the corner"

As they rounded the corner they saw 2 guards guarding a door.

"OK boys" smiled Sinbad. "Time to go night night" So saying he knocked one guard out with the hilt of his sword as Doubar knocked out the other one.

"That was easy" smiled Doubar.

"Too easy" replied Sinbad.

They opened the locked door using Firouz's exploding sticks and Sinbad instantly ran through the gap.

"Maeve" he yelled upon seeing her bound and gagged. Sinbad slightly wondered why Maeve hadn't managed to get out of the bonds but shook his head. "Are you alright?" he asked, removing the gag.

"I am now" she returned with quite a mischievous look that Sinbad ignored.

"Let's get you out of here lass" smiled Doubar as they made there way back down the passageway.


	8. Clone?

Meanwhile the real Maeve was banging on the way and screaming.

"Don't waste your breath, they can't hear you" smiled Yassil evilly.

"My friends will come back for me" Maeve assured him. "They'll see right through that clone and they'll hunt you down"

"Maybe" agreed Yassil. "But then again, why would they want to? That clone is everything you're not. Maybe they won't want the real you back"

"What are you talking about?" asked Maeve, seriously annoyed at his smug look.

"You'll soon find out"

"You're wrong, my friends WILL return for me"

"And IF they do" Yassil emphasized. "They'll all die"

He smiled as he walked out, leaving Maeve to wonder if they would come back for her, and if she really wanted them to.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Maeve, it's so good to see you again" smiles Denzel as he hugged Maeve (or the clone that looked like Maeve).

"It's good to see you again too handsome" smiled the clone.

Sinbad watched as she pinched his ass before sashaying off to catch up with the others. Sinbad caught her arm and pulled her aside.

"Maeve, are you feeling alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Better then ever captain" she laughed. "Wow" she added. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes"

"Thanks" said Sinbad weirdly. "You have pretty eyes too" he added out of politeness and as a reason to take a better look at her eyes. What he saw made him gasp. Long gone was the flame that was Maeve, what was left was just a massive gaping hole. An empty void, right where her soul used to be.

"Maybe when we get back to the boat we can be truly alone and I'll show you just how pretty I can be" flirted Maeve as she whispered in his ear. Sinbad's eyes widened but he played along so as not to alert her incase Yassil was watching.

"And maybe I'll let you see how pretty I can be too" he responded.

As she raised her eyebrow, smirked and glided off again, leaving the captain with one thought. 'That's not Maeve'

'I agree' said Dermott suddenly.

'You do?' Sinbad asked him.

'Yes. Maeve hasn't spoken to mew once since we freed her. That's not like her at all'

'Your right' agreed Sinbad as he jogged to catch up with the others.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"See" smirked Yassil. "He already likes his new friend. Don't you think they make a lovely couple?"

"He'll see right through her and come back for me" argued Maeve, a little less sure then she was before.

"But little witch" returned Yassil evilly. "You're forgetting that Sinbad is male, after all, and men all want the same thing. The clone can give him what he needs; it's not as if you ever did"

"Sinbad isn't like that"

"He's male, isn't he?"

"I don't care what you say. They will come back for me"

"Have it your way" smirked Yassil as he made his way out of the room, taking the looking pool with him and leaving Maeve to worry alone.


	9. Getting friendly

Sinbad sat in the tavern, watching Maeve flirt with Denzel and any other man that came her way.

"Doubar" Sinbad whispered to his brother. "Don't you think that Maeve is acting strangely?"

"Oh come on Sinbad, the lass is just having a bit of fun after being captured"

"Maybe, but I think there's more too it then that. Look at her, when has she EVER acted like that before?"

"With you, you mean?" questioned Doubar with a grin.

"Doubar, I'm serious. She hasn't said a word to Dermott since she returned; she's flirting with any man who looks at her. Don't you think that it was too easy rescuing her? Denzel and Dermott made out that this Yassil guy was all powerful and set on revenge. Don't you think he'd have come after us by now, or at least guarded her better? We basically just waltzed in and out without meeting more then 2 men"

"I agree it was easier then we thought, but I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. And I suggest you don't let your jealousy cause trouble"

"Jealousy?" he screeched before lowering his voice again. "Doubar, haven't you heard a word I've said? That ISN'T Maeve"

"Then who is it?" he replied sarcastically. "The Caliph?"

"Yassil's done something to her, I know it. He's playing us for fools, and Denzel is helping him"

"See Sinbad, you are jealous. We all think Denzel is great. In fact, we were going to ask you if Denzel could join the crew. He'd make an excellent addition, don't you think?"

"I'm sure he'd make an excellent captain too" muttered Sinbad.

"Oh don't be silly Sinbad. This isn't a mutiny. Why can't you just accept that Maeve can like somebody else?"

"I'm telling you that isn't Maeve" said Sinbad angrily. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Sinbad, when your jealousy isn't controlling you, I'll listen"

"You know what, fine. But as your captain I'm ordering you to ready the longboats. Whether you believe me or not, you know that Yassil won't let us sit here forever. It's too late to leave tonight, but I want to be gone first thing tomorrow morning"

"Ok little brother" smiled Doubar. "Come on Firouz, Rongar"

'Rongar my friend' called Sinbad telepathically.

'What is it Sinbad?' he answered, still walking out the tavern with Doubar.

'You believe me, don't you?'

'I admit Maeve isn't acting herself. There is truth in what you say, but…'

'Thank you, that's all I needed to hear' smiled Sinbad as he walked over to Maeve. Keep an eye on Denzel for me was the last thing Sinbad told Rongar before he took Maeve's hand, swung her around and kissed her.

The clone swooned as they broke apart.

"Wow" she smiled.

"How would you like to come with me for a little moonlight stroll, if you know what I mean" he winked.

"Try and stop me" she retorted.

"Denzel, my crewmembers would like to spend some more time with you. They are down by the shore making camp. Will you tell them not to wait up?" he said whilst winking at the clone.

"Of course captain" replied Denzel smiling.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Maeve's heart broke as she watched the scene. They were leaving in the morning; Sinbad had kissed that intruder and was planning on doing Goddess knows what with the clone. She turned away, tears trickling silently down her face. Yassil closed the image and smiled at Maeve.

"Don't worry" he grinned. "You'll get used to me…eventually"

Maeve shook her head. "He will come for me"

"Oh Maeve, sweet, naive little witch, Sinbad is having a very good time right now" he winked. "If you know what I mean"


	10. secrets

The clone followed Sinbad obediently, unsure of where they're going but following just like she'd been programmed to. Sinbad, meanwhile, is leading the way down a winding tunnel. He had seen the opening on their way into the castle and had asked Denzel what it was, who had dismissed it as a trap Yassil had created to capture intruders. However, Sinbad didn't trust him and believed that this was probably the only way to save Maeve. He turned one last corner and came face to face with a door. He decided this was a good a time as any.

"Ok" he said, grabbing the clone by her neck and pinning her to the door. "Who are you?"

"Don't be silly Sinbad" she laughed playfully. "You know who I am"

"Don't mess with me girl. Tell me what you've done with Maeve"

"But Sinbad, I am Maeve. Don't I look like her?"

"Aye, you look like her, but that doesn't replace the fact that you don't have Maeve's soul. Now tell me what you've done with her or I turn nasty"

"Sinbad, is this a game? Because I'm beginning to not like it"

"This is no game; now tell me, who you are or I swear I will knock you out"

"But I AM Maeve" she insisted.

"That's it" roared Sinbad. He'd put up with this charade long enough, he needed to find Maeve and quick. He drew back his arm to complete his threat when someone grabbed his fist.

"Sinbad! What are you doing brother?" yelled Doubar as he flung him away from Maeve. "It's a good job Denzel insisted we follow you, what has gotten into you man?"

"Doubar, that ISN'T Maeve. It's an imposter, just look into her eyes if you don't believe me" Doubar wasn't sure what to think anymore, sure his brother was acting crazy, but would jealousy drive him to punch the woman he loved more then life? Doubar turned and looked into the clone's eyes and understood what Sinbad had been getting at. He instantly grabbed the clone's neck and held her to the wall as Sinbad had.

"Ok, what have you done with the lass?" demanded Doubar.

"I don't know what you're talking about" insisted the clone, struggling to breath. Firouz and Rongar ran up with Denzel.  
"Doubar, what's going on?" asked Firouz.

"Sinbad's right, this isn't Maeve, just look into her eyes Firouz"

Firouz and Rongar gathered around and looked into her eyes. Nothing.

"By the Gods" exclaimed Firouz. "But if this truly isn't Maeve, then where is she?" Doubar turned to the clone.

"My fist, your face, or you talk" he demanded.

"But I swear I AM Maeve" she insisted.

Doubar roared and knocked her out. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. What's the plan little brother?"

"We split up and search the castle. Doubar, you take the others and search the right, I'll take the left."  
"Oh no you don't Sinbad, there's no way your looking around on your own. I'm coming with you" Doubar insisted.

"No Doubar, if I fail then I need you to promise me that you will get Maeve out."

"I'm not letting you go alone"

"Why don't I go with Sinbad" piped up Denzel. "I feel it's my fault we found the clone in the first place; besides, I know this castle better then anyone. I could help find her quicker"

"That's an excellent idea" beamed Doubar. "I'll feel much safer if I know you're looking after him Denzel"

'You can keep your eye on him this way, Sinbad' smiled Rongar.

'I agree' smiled Sinbad. "Denzel, come with me"

So the crew went quietly through the door, into a small empty chamber where they split up and took different doors. Denzel led Sinbad down a hallway and stopped outside a rather majestic door.

"This is Yassil's room" he whispered. "Maeve's probably in here"

Sinbad wasn't really sure whether he should trust him or not, but Maeve was too important to him that he couldn't chance it. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark room, and fell unconscious.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar walked down there corridor and instantly ran into 20 or so guards.  
"Well" stated Firouz. "This isn't good" as they started fighting what could possibly be their last battle.


	11. Lies

Maeve awoke to a small voice whispering her name. She realized she must have fallen asleep and that someone had removed her chains during the night. She looked up to see Denzel standing over her, trying to arouse her from her sleep. She instantly got up and hugged him.

"Denzel" she smiled. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"Hi Firefly" he replied. "It's been too long"

"Does this mean that Sinbad's come back for me?" asked Maeve a little too eagerly for Denzel's liking.

"I'm sorry Maeve" he replied sadly. "Sinbad left earlier this morning with the clone"

"But, how could he not tell the difference?" she asked quietly.

"Oh he did" assured Denzel. "But he said something about liking this one better or something about the clone doing more then you used to do"

"Oh" whispered Maeve as her heart truly shattered. Sinbad not realising the clone wasn't her was one thing, but him realising and not caring was a completely different concept, one Maeve had never even truly contemplated.

"Personally I think he's an idiot Maeve. He had you, and yet he chose that bimbo over you. He obviously isn't worth it"

"Yeah" nodded Maeve vaguely.

"If that had been me, I'd have never let you go. Do you remember the day I proposed to you?"

"Oh Denzel, we were 10, we were completely different people"

"Aye, your right of course" he agreed. "Anyway, I guess since Sinbad's left you've got nowhere to go, you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like. I'd be happy to have you again" he smiled, almost kindly.

"He's really gone" she whispers as it finally sinks in.

"Maeve, you need to get over him, he wasn't worth you. You deserve someone who will take care of you, treasure you like the jewel you are, someone like me. I know it's been years since we were together, but I'd like to try again, take you out to dinner sometime, what do you say?"

Maeve just nodded vaguely. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Sinbad, how he'd chosen that clone over herself, she'd never seen it coming, which was probably why it hurt so much. Yassil was right, this was worse.

"Maeve, I know it's a long shot, but I never stopped wanting to marry you, I still love you, maybe more then I did back then. Nothings changed"

Again, Maeve nodded despondently as Denzel grinned.

"MAEVE" Sinbad yelled for the umpteenth time. "Why are you doing this Yassil?" he demanded. "Why are you letting me watch this?"

"Well Captain, I had intended on letting you leave with that clone and living happily ever after, but you had to nosey your way back. This is the payback you get for messing in my affairs"

"But why are you doing this to Maeve?"

"Oh Sinbad, Maeve also tried messing in my affairs once, it cost me my Island and she needs to be punished. Normally I would have just killed her, but that seemed too easy, too nice, it wasn't satisfying enough. That's when I met Denzel, Denzel promised me power by teaching me magic, he promised me an inside view on how to conquer Eire again, and all I had to do was one little favour. Denzel told me he knew about what Maeve had done, said he understood for she had broken his heart too when she left, but he said he still wanted her. Of course, he didn't love the bitch anymore, but he still WANTED her…do you know what I mean Captain?"

"I understand" said Sinbad through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, he taught me how to use a scry bowl to see an image of anyone I wanted, and through this we spied on Maeve. We saw her attachment to you and it made Denzel's blood churn, and that's when I realized. My revenge and Denzel's request could go hand in hand"

"I don't understand" said Sinbad, only just containing his anger.

"Dear Captain, it was easy. You were her main lifeline, as she is yours. We saw what happened to yourself when she was taken from you, and she didn't have a choice. So we decided to see what would happen to her when you chose to leave her. That was what the clone was for, and after you had left, Denzel would get to marry her. Of course, it wouldn't be a very honest marriage, I mean who wants to be with one woman all their life right?" he laughed. "But after watching her all this time, I decided that I wasn't quite getting enough out of this deal, an incredible sexy babe like that…it didn't seem fair to waste her on Denzel. So we came up with a deal, she'd still marry Denzel, but we'd both share her wedding night" he laughed  
"You monster" screamed Sinbad as he went to strangle Yassil, only he never got there. Instead two beams of blue magic flew out of his hands and into Yassil. Yassil stood there paralyzed, completely shocked, though not as shocked as Sinbad. But Sinbad quickly decides that whatever he was doing, he wasn't going to stop for anyone so he kept concentrating on what he was doing until he saw Yassil fall to the ground, dead.

He quickly shook his head, kicked him once for good measure and ran out of the room to find Maeve and Denzel.


	12. Just a lucky sailor

Hey guys, I just want to thank everyone whose reviewed so far, you guys are great and it's really appreciated. So, there's only one chapter left after this, sorry, but that's the way it goes. Nessiexxx

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Sinbad" screamed Maeve as she saw him run around the corner, overjoyed to realize he hadn't left her. "I thought you'd…"

"Get away from her" Sinbad ordered Denzel.

"Sinbad?" questioned Maeve. "What's going on?"

"Yes Sinbad, I thought you'd left" agreed Denzel with a look of utter ignorance although he was smirking inside.

Sinbad just laughs, a cool evil laugh that makes Denzel rethink this. "I've just finished off your partner in crime" Sinbad warns him. "Don't think I won't do it again" Maeve is still completely confused.

"What's he going on about?" she asks Denzel.

"I've no idea" assures Denzel.

"Oh please, stop the act. He's been playing you Maeve, just like he's been playing all of us. Now" he says, turning to Denzel. "I'm only going to tell you once more, get away from her"

"Oh no, I've worked too hard to give her up now" snarls Denzel suddenly.

Sinbad laughs. "Once she finds out what you've done, you'll never have her anyway" he assures as Maeve watches them talk about her, wondering what is happening and where her 'nice' Denzel has gone.

"She's never going to find out" he replies evilly. "And if she does, I'll just erase her memory"

"You bastard" yells Sinbad as he punches Denzel who just laughs.

"But it was such the perfect crime. I was saving Maeve's life whilst getting a little something in return, it's not as if she wasn't getting anything out of it either. She was going to be able to spend the rest of her life with a complete sex God" he boasted.

"And what about Yassil?" mocked Sinbad

"Oh please" smirked Denzel. "That's just our wedding night. After that she's mine and mine alone" Maeve suddenly caught on what they were talking about and she felt sick. It wasn't as if she had performed any of the stunts Denzel was boasting about, but still, the knowledge that she would have…

"You sick, creep" she yelled as she flung magic at him, only to have it bounce off of him. "What?" she questioned quietly.

"Oh" laughed Denzel. "It's a little spell Yassil and I concocted to make sure your magic wouldn't work on either of us. You know, a little guarantee that our plan would work" he grinned as Sinbad's anger finally peaked.

"Ah, but does it work on mine?" he grinned as he flung his arms out at the terrified looking Denzel. Sinbad waits for the magic to come but nothing happens, Denzel starts laughing again but Sinbad's had enough. He quickly draws his sword and knocks Denzel out. He raises it to finish him when Maeve stops him.

"Sinbad, I know what he did was wrong" she admits. "But he's the only friend that I ever had as a child besides Dermott, I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what Maeve?" asks Sinbad gently as he sees something register in her eyes. "What is it?"

"He's under a spell" she states, turning back to Sinbad.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"What kind of spell?"

"From what I can tell, it's a way of suppressing the person's conscience and letting their dark side rule" she explained.

"Can you break it?"

"I can try" she smiled as she put her hands over Denzel and started chanting. Soon Denzel glows a light orange before opening his eyes.

"Maeve?" He whispers gently.

"I'm here" she replies softly.

"I'm so sorry" he admits as she helps him to his feet.

"Nonsense, you were under a spell, anybody would have acted like that"

"But all the things we were planning, I can't even…how can you forgive that so easily?" he asked confused.

"As I said" she smiled. "You were under a spell. Nobody can be held responsible for their actions whilst under a spell"

"I want to make it up to you all; I invite you all to come have dinner with me at my house. It's the least I can do"

"Sinbad?" asks Maeve hopefully. Sinbad looked at Denzel wearily, the long man did seem truthful, and the evil glint in his eye had certainly vanished, he seemed more remorseful then anything else.

"Of course, I'm sure the crew would love to have a proper meal"

"I apologize for all the trouble I caused you Sinbad" smiled Denzel as he held out his hand for Sinbad to take.

"Nonsense, as Maeve said, you were under a spell. We're just glad you're alright now" smiled Sinbad back as he shook the man's hand.

"You're a noble man Sinbad"

"No, I'm just a simple sailor" he admits.

"And a lucky one" smiled Denzel, tipping his head slightly towards Maeve.

"SINBAD" calls Doubar as he charges down the corridor.

"Doubar" yells Sinbad, hugging his brother. "You're alright"

"It was pretty risky for a while" admits Firouz. "But we soon showed them"

"Aye, we'll tell you all about it tonight" smiled Doubar.

"That reminds me" smiled Sinbad. "We've all been invited to dine with Denzel tonight, I'm sure you'd like to have a proper meal for once"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" grinned Doubar as he marched merrily back down the passageway, closely followed by Firouz, Rongar and Denzel. Maeve got hold of Sinbad's sleeve before he could follow.

"Don't' think I've forgotten about you, sailor" she jabbed. "We'll talk about your supposed magic later" she smirks before walking off.

"It's good to have you back Maeve" whispered Maeve after her before following his crew down the passageway and out into the night.


	13. So near

Well, this is it, I hope you all enjoyed my story, let me know what you think. Nessiexxx

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

After an evening of storytelling with Denzel, and Sinbad conveniently leaving out anything to do with his magic, the crew found themselves back out at sea again. Maeve and Sinbad were stood at their usual spot at the bow of the Nomad, gazing out at the night sky.

"Sinbad" Maeve started, then went quiet whilst she considered how to continue. "Thanks, for coming back for me"

"Maeve" he smiled gently. "We could never have left you behind. You are a valid member of this crew; you'd have been sorely missed"

"But you'd have had the clone, I saw her, she'd have done anything for you, and I mean anything"

"Yeah, but a copy is never as good as the real thing" he smiled.

"How did you know the clone wasn't me anyway?" she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her.

"Well" Sinbad sussed. "For one thing the clone acted nothing like you, she completely ignored Dermott and would have jumped any man that looked at her. And then there were her eyes…"

"What about her eyes?" asked Maeve, slightly jealous.

"They didn't have your spark, that fire that dances in your eyes. Her eyes were completely empty, there was no soul there"

"Oh" smiled Maeve gently. 'So you've been memorizing my eyes then' she thought to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly go that far" stuttered Sinbad, pulling Maeve quickly out of her thoughts. "You just have really beautiful eyes…not that I've been judging them or anything like that…I just…"

"Sinbad…you heard me?" she asked.

"Um, yes" replied Sinbad anxiously.

"I didn't say anything out loud"

Sinbad huffed. "Ok, could we PLEASE do something about this? I mean it was nice and all getting to communicate with Rongar and Dermott but I really don't like prying into other people's thoughts or other people prying into mine for that matter"

"It's not a problem Sinbad; you just need to learn how to control it, that's all. Oh, and that reminds me, it's time you told me how you really defeated Yassil, not the story you told Doubar about slicing him in half"

"What can I say? It was the first thing I thought of" he shrugged.

"Sinbad, what really happened?" probed Maeve.

"Well, he was saying…some rather horrible things, and I went to strangle him when these blue lightning bolt things flew out of my hands and killed him"

"What did he say, it's not like you to loose your cool like that" wondered Maeve aloud.

"He was talking about what he and Denzel planned on doing with you" muttered Sinbad quietly.

"Oh" said Maeve, equally as quietly. "Anyway, I told you that you possessed magic Sinbad" she smiled, swiftly changing the subject.

"Well can you do something about it, I'm just a simple sailor, I don't know anything about magic"

"Don't worry, I can teach you" grinned Maeve as her eyes lit up.

"Um" started Sinbad nervously. "I don't know if that's such a good idea"

"Why ever not?" asked Maeve.

"Well, I, uh…"

"Oh come on Captain, you're not scared are you?" she taunted.

"Certainly not"

"Good, then we'll start tomorrow" she grinned.

"I walked straight into that one didn't I?" he smiled.

"You sure did" she smiled. "Just one last thing Sinbad"

"What Maeve?"

"Why did you kiss that clone?"

"I was just trying to encourage her to come with me so that I could lead her to the castle and get her to tell me where you were" he blushed.

"Mmmhmm" she nodded. "So how was she?"

"You mean how good was she?" smirked Sinbad as he realized she was jealous.

"Well, um, yeah" stuttered Maeve at the cocky look Sinbad was wearing.

"Only one way to see" grinned Sinbad as heslipped one arm around her waistand pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Yep, definitely not as good as the original" he grinnedas he pulled back, gazing at a bemused Maeve.

"Listen Maeve, you asked me earlier why I came back for you; well I wasn't completely honest…"

"Maeve, Sinbad" yelled Firouz as he appeared topside. "Doubar wants to know if you two want to play poker with us"

"Sure" smiled Maeve. "We'll be down in a minute. What was it you were going to say Sinbad?" she asked gently.

"Never mind" smiled Sinbad. "I've just got to check on some things, you go down, I'll be down in a second" he smiled before she disappeared before frowning.

'Well, at least we actually got to kiss this time' he thought grumpily. 'But I swear if we continue at this rate we'll never get anywhere. By Allah, one of these days I'm going to have to lock him in a broom closet and maybe then I can have a full conversation with Maeve without any unwanted interruptions' he thought before thinking back to the kiss and grinning. 'She's worth the wait' he decided.


End file.
